blogclan_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Skypaw's Journey
Skypaw's Journey By Gigglekit Books Book 1= Secret Life Chapter 1 Skypaw yawned,her paws itching to run.The Clan was stirring around her but dawn didnt come fast enough. Her tail waving side to side,Skypaw sat near the fresh-kill pile.As the rest of the Clan began waking up,Skypaw was ready for training. After what seemed like hours,Skypaw spotted her mentor,Feathercloud,coming from the warriors den. “What are we going to learn today?"Skypaw asked,always full of questions. Feathercloud snorted.“I wont know till I've eaten." Skypaw bolted across the camp and back.This was no place to stretch her paws.She wanted the moore,with its tall grass.The moore,with its wide open sky.The forest with its brooks and hollows.That was where Skypaw belonged.And shed never get there if Feathercloud didnt hurry up for training! “Come on,Skypaw."Feathercloud called,taking a last bite of mouse.finally! Chapter 2 Skypaw bounded over the logs as they went from the moore to the forest.Wind rustled the leaves overhead. Feathercloud took the lead,turning through the forest. “Where are you going?"Skypaw asked.The training hollowis the other way! Feathercloud looked behind her.“Im going,"she said,“To a pond.We're hunting today." “Hunting?"Disappointment went through Skypaw.Feathercloud glared at her,but she knew it was in fun.Everything was fun with Feathercloud. “Yes,hunting.Unless you want to starve.Race you to the pond!"Sometimes having a mentor who didnt really take anything seriously was fun. Crashing through the undergrowth,Skypaw chased after her mentor.Squirrels chattered in the trees but there was no time for hunting.What was important was winning the race.Plenty of prey at the pond! Skypaw thought. Panting,she broke through the trees.Feathercloud was sitting by a pond - a small lake,really - washing her paws. “Not fair!You knew where we were going!" Feathercloud laughed.“Being a mentor has its advantages!" Skypaw gasped as she saw the size of the lake.“Its huge!"Reflections rippled in the water,of trees.Of sky.Of birds.Of...fish?Skypaw stared at the trout under the water.It was the biggest one shed ever seen.Crouched on the shore,she waited. About to flick the fish outof the water with her paw,Skypaw felt something land on her.“Badger attack!"Feathercloud shrieked,shoved Skypaw into the cold water. “That's not funny!"the apprentice huffed.“I was about to catch this huge fish and you scared it away!" Feathercloud shook a few drops of water from her pelt.“Don't ruin the fun!"Sometimes having a mentor who didnt take anything seriously got you shoved face first into a pond. Chapter 3 Skypaw blinked.Everything seemed blurry,and for a moment she forgot where she was.She shook her head,trying to clear it,and nearly stumbled back into the pond. “You ok?"Feathercloud asked her. Skypaw nodded,but something was weird.Looking back at the water,it felt like it was pulling her closer. Skypaw yawned as she lay in her nest that night.She was exahausted,but she could feel like she should go somewhere. Wandering in the forest,she let her paws guide her.After a moment,she realized she was heading to the pond. Reaching it,the surface glowed in the moonlight.Stepping closer,Skypaw could scent something,but it wasnt a normal scent.It wasn't cats and it wasnt badgers or foxes or twolegs and she could tell it wasnt prey.What was hiding here?Moonlight dappled the pond.Gazing at her reflection,everything around her faded away. Skypaw breathed in the scent...was it something in the water?Staring at her reflection seemed to make her forget where she was,just like that morning. Confused,Skypaw watched clouds blow across the sky,then turned to the pond.Her reflection changed.Instead of the pretty,young,dappled-grey she-cat there was a pale twoleg,staring up at her.Stepping back,everything came into focus again. Skypaw was definitely coming back here. Chapter 4 Skypaw let her paws slip into the water.As she waded into the pond,the water changed.It wasn't cool and clear like it should be.It felt thick and Skypaw thought she was going to drown as she was pulled under the water by the current. “Hey,you Ok?"Skypaw heard someone ask her. “I-i'm fine,but where am I?" “You're near Cat's Paw Lake." Skypaw blinked and looked up into the face of a twoleg.Struggling to get away,she realized she was wrapped in some kind of pelt.“Let me go!"She shouted. “Hey,calm down."the twoleg said softly.“Just a towel.You were soaked when you came out of the pond." With a jolt,Skypaw realized the twoleg understood her and she understood the twoleg.“Who are you?" “My name is Mikala.You?" “I-i'm Skypaw." Chapter 5 “Skypaw?"Mikala asked.“That's a pretty weird name." “What's wrong wth it?"Skypaw asked defensively. Mikala backed away.“Nothing,"she began“I've just never heard that name before." Skypaw pulled herself to her paws,only to here Mikala giggle.“What?" “Nothing,"Mikala said between laughs.“Just I've never seen anyone walk like that,except when my little brother is being stupid and pretends he's a dog or something." “Dog?"Skypaw's eyes widened.“Where?" “I dont have one.Why,you scared of them or something?"Mikala asked. “Um...No,I'm not scared,just-"She stopped midlie,trying to come up with an explanation. Mikala,luckily,cake up with something for her.“You're allergic?" “Uh...Yeah,I'm allergic." Mikala nodded.“So am I.That's why we dont have a dog,but they are so cute,I wish I wasn't allergic."Standing,Mikala held out her forepaw.“Here,Come on,Skypaw!" Skypaw pushed herself up,unsteadily.Her forepaws left the ground and her hind legs unfolded till the were straight,like Mikala's.Narrowing her eyes in confusion,Skypaw looked at the pond.In her reflection she saw a twoleg.Her forepaws were small and seperated,her fur was gone except a messy red heap on her head.She pushed some of the fur back and saw bright emerald eyes.At least those hadn't changed. |-|Book 2= Coming Soon |-|Book 3= Coming Soon Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics by Gigglekit